List of episodes
Season 1 *'Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin' The Gang must make a difficult dish. *'Chowder's Girlfriend' Chowder tries to get Panini to leave him alone. *'Burple Nurples' Chowder makes a dish by himself, but makes a mistake and poisons it. *'Shnitzel Makes a Deposit' Shnitzel has to take Chowder to the bank to deposit his check. *'Grubble Gum' Chowder swallows grubble gum. *'The Cinnamini Monster' The gang is trapped in the Cinnamini Monster's house. *'Certfrycation Class' Mung Daal's cooking certificate expires, and has to go to a Certfrycation Class. *'Sing Beans' The gang must make sing beans. *'Wrong Address' Mung Daal and Chowder have to deliver a dish, but they don't know the address. *'Wrong Customer' Shnitzel must watch a blind person. *'Mahjongg Night' Chowder wants mevilled eggs. *'Stinky Love' Kimchi falls in love with a dish. *'The Thrice Cream Man' Chowder gets too distracted in "Thrice Cream" to help make a dish. *'Flibber Flabber Diet' The gang goes on a diet. *'Gazpacho Stands Up' Gazpacho performs in a comedy club. *'A Taste of Marzipan' Mung Daal and Ms. Endive make the same dish at a food convention. *'The Puckerberry Overlords' Chowder eats a "puckerberry". *'The Elemelons' Truffles gets locked in a cage with elemelons. *'Sniffle Ball' Mung Daal takes Chowder out to play "sniffle ball". *'Mung on the Rocks' Mung Daal forgets Truffles and his anniversary. *'The Heavy Sleeper' Mung Daal can't wake up after drinking qwarm milk. *'The Moldy Touch' Every thing Chowder touches turns to mold. *'At Your Service' Chowder and Mung Daal have to work for Ms. Endive of a rare fruit. *'Chowder and Mr. Fugu' Chowder takes Mr. Fugu on a walk, but Mr. Fugu dosen't share food. *'The Vacation' The gang is locked in Chowder's bathroom. *'The Sleep Eater' Chowder Becomes a "sleep eater". *'Bruised Bluenana' Chowder must take care of a bruised bluenana. *'Shnitzel and the Lead Farfel' Shnitzel has to lift the lead farfel to regain his muscles. *'The Thousand Pound Cake' Chowder and Shnitzel race up a giant to make a delivery. *'The Rat Sandwich' Reuben tricks the gang into feeding him. *'Shnitzel Quits' Shnitzel quits his job at Mung's catering and works for Ms. Endive. *'The Broken Part' Chowder searches for feet for the Pizza 500. *'The Meach Harvest' The gang faces with a food that Mung fears. *'Banned From The Stand' Gazpacho bans Mung from his fruit stand. *'Creme Puff Hands' Chowder's hands get filled with creme and he tries to be helpful, but wrecks the town. *'The Apprentice Games' Chowder teams up with Gorgonzola, but they don't seem to win the Apprentice Games. Season 2 *'The Arborians' *'The Garage Sale' Chowder tries to save all his stuff from being sold in Mung's garage sale. *'Panini for President ' Panini runs for president so she can marry Chowder *'Chowder's Babysitter' Gazpacho babysits Chowder *'The Fire Breather' *'The Flying Flinger Lingons' *'Hey Hey It's Knishmas!' *'Chowder's Catering Company' *'The Catch Phrase' *'The Hot Date' *'The Shopping Spree' *'The Party Cruise ' *'Won Ton Bombs' * The Deadly Maze * The Big Hat Biddies * The B.L. T's * Trouble with Truffles * The Dinner Theater